doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Doctor (Earth-12)
The Second Doctor was the fifthteenth incarnation of the Time Lord known as Sir Loki the Other and the second incarnation of his rebirthed body that was born to the House of Lungbarrow. Though outwardly warm, bumbling, and somewhat clownish, this version of the Doctor had a darker, more cunning aspect to his personality — one which he usually kept hidden in order to better carry out his plans. He travelled with a number of companions. He had several adventures with his previous self's last assistants, Ben Jackson and Polly Wright, before adding Highland Scot Jamie McCrimmon to the mix. After a while, Ben and Polly left, to be replaced by Victoria Waterfield, a woman orphaned by the Daleks. In time, she too left, and he made a new friend in the mentally gifted Zoe Heriot. At some point he also travelled with his grandchildren, John and Gillian. His adventures came to an end when he at last called on his people for help with the evil machinations of the War Lord. Though the Time Lords did indeed render assistance, they also condemned him to exile on Earth and a new body. The Celestial Intervention Agency was able to stay the execution of this sentence for a while. During these later years of his life, the Second Doctor variously carried out covert operations for the CIA and lived in luxury and fame in the heart of 1960s London. Eventually, though, Time Lord justice reasserted itself, and the Doctor was indeed forced to regenerate into his third body. History Foreshadowing The Doctor could feel his regeneration coming, and was afraid of the change. (PDA: Ten Little Aliens) Post-Regeneration :"Slower! SLOWER! Concentrate on one thing! ONE THING!" - First Words of the Second Doctor . Travels . Trial . Aftermath . Death One night, while appearing on the game show, Explain My Mystery, the Doctor was asked to consider the case of Mr. Glenlock-Hogan, a farmer with the walking scarecrows. He wasn't able to do so and arranged for an off-camera visit to the farm. When he arrived, the scarecrows duly began to walk around. Eventually, they captured him and revealed that they had been animated by the Time Lords in order to carry out the remaining part of his sentence. :"Fear no more, Hogan... After this dreadful night has passed your scarecrows will not walk again!" - Last Words of the Second Doctor They then dragged him to his waiting TARDIS, where they forced him to regenerate. During the process, the scarecrows programmed the TARDIS for a final flight, then left. (TVC: The Night Walkers) The TARDIS travelled to an English field, where it was found, along with the newly-regenerated Doctor, by UNIT. (DW: Spearhead from Space) Undated events *﻿The Second Doctor travelled to Draconia, during the reign of the Fifteenth Emperor, and cured a local plague, which earned him a nightingale as a Noble Draconian. (DW: Frontier in Space) *The Second Doctor attended the funeral of Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. (ST: The Gift) *The Second Doctor met Winston Churchill in 1882, giving him lessons in Latin, including how to address a table in Latin. (REF: The Brilliant Book 2011) Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Psychological profile ﻿Personality . ﻿Habits and Quirks . ﻿Skills . Appearance ﻿. Relationships . . . . Behind the scenes *Rupert Davies, Valentine Dyall and Michael Hordern were all approached for the role of the Second Doctor. All declined, as they didn't want to commit to a long-running series. *Matt Smith, in preparation for his role as the Eleventh Doctor, watched the Troughton serial The Tomb of the Cybermen, and fell in love with it. He describes Troughton as "rather wonderful" and as being his favourite Doctor. Smith's costume and mannerisms are reminiscent of Troughton's. Category:The Doctor (Earth-12)